


Make a Memory

by homoose



Series: Teach Me Something I Don't Know [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homoose/pseuds/homoose
Summary: TMSIDK verse Spencer and Reader make a new memory in her childhood bedroom.Warnings/Includes: oral (both receiving), blink and you’ll miss it face fucking, face sitting, riding, lite exhibitionism, unprotected sexa/n: Here’s a lil smut… as a treat. Just because I was in a mood 🤗🥵 I decided to make it a separate lil fic because I know some folx prefer not to read smut, but this takes place during the thanksgiving fic, Lighthouse.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid & You, Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Series: Teach Me Something I Don't Know [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048711
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Make a Memory

Spencer woke to the feeling of Y/N’s mouth kissing a line across the waistband of his pajamas. He threaded his fingers into her hair, tugging at her roots and pulling out a moan that vibrated across his belly. It was only when he opened his eyes to give himself a proper visual that he was reminded of where they were. He used the hand in her hair to yank her head up, the dilation of her pupils going straight to his cock.

“We— we’re in your parents’ guest room—in their h-house,” he sputtered.

She smirked. “Those geographic profiling skills at work, I see.”

“That’s not—” He couldn’t explain the nuances of geographical profiling right now, not with her breath hot on his belly and her hands running lightly over him. “What are you doing?”

“You’re a smart man, Spencer.” She moved back down between his legs. “I think you can figure it out.”

“Someone could hear,” he squeaked out.

“Then I guess you’ll just have to be very, _very_ quiet.” She continued her work, sucking a mark into his hip, fingers coming up to tug at his waistband. He grabbed her wrists, and she immediately stopped and sat up, resting her hands on his thighs. “My parents are at the farmers’ market with Jenny. Travis is hunting. We’ll be lucky if Lee and Bailey are up before noon.” She rubbed her thumbs across the tops of his legs. “But if you don’t feel comfortable, that’s okay, too.”

His eyes moved over her— hair soft and mussed, cheeks flushed, eyes bright and warm and full of love. Her sleep shirt was falling off her shoulder, exposing soft skin that was begging his mouth to taste. He sat up and tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

She brought her hands up to toy with the soft curls that almost reached his shoulders. “The one and only memory I have of sex in this room is painfully losing my virginity to a boy who thought camouflage was an acceptable daily wardrobe choice.” She tentatively met his eyes. “Wanna help me make a new one?”

He wrapped a hand around her waist, pulling her into his lap and latching his mouth to the patch of exposed skin at her shoulder. She dropped her head back, and now it was her turn to pull his hair. He nipped at the new mark as he rutted up into her bare ass. His hands came around her and up underneath the shirt, and he groaned as he palmed her. He reached around to slip a finger through her folds, muttering out, “How are you already so wet?”

“I’ve been up for a little while, and you know how I get. I also don’t appreciate being interrupted,” she scolded, lifting off his lap and pushing him back. She slipped back down in between his legs, and this time when she hooked her fingers into the waistband of his pajamas, she locked eyes with him, confirming he was on board to continue. When he didn’t stop her, she dragged the elastic over the length of his cock, pulling it down to nestle neatly underneath his balls.

He was already painfully hard, throbbing and leaking onto his stomach. She wasted no time taking him into her mouth, swirling her tongue around his tip and sucking lightly before dropping down a few inches and then pulling back up. She slicked her hand up from the base, over the head, and back down, spreading her spit along his shaft. She repeated the motion of her hand, dropping her head to suck one of his balls into her mouth, and Spencer’s hand shot down to her hair.

“ _Fuck_ , Y/N.” She hummed around it before switching to draw the other ball in, laving the skin with her tongue and loving the way he couldn’t keep still. She alternated between the two until they were sufficiently wet and Spencer was a writhing mess. She pulled off with a soft pop, her free hand coming up to massage both balls as she dropped her mouth back down over his cock.

He weaved his other hand into her hair as well, guiding her as she took more and more of him in on every pass down. She looked up at him and dropped down until he hit the back of her throat. “So perfect, Y/N, you’re so beautiful, feels so good.” He brought one hand down to stroke his thumb over her cheek as she gagged around him. She sucked and dragged her tongue up the vein on the underside, her teeth grazing the sensitive spot just below the head and causing him to hiss out a sharp breath.

She dropped back down, nose nestled into the neatly trimmed hair at the base. She swallowed around him and his hips canted up of their own volition, forcing his cock deeper into her throat. She choked and he held her still for one long second, feeling her throat tighten and swallow around him. Then he used his hand in her hair to pull her up and off of him, crashing their mouths together. “Don’t wanna come there,” he panted into her mouth. “C’mere.”

Spencer scooted down in the bed, positioning Y/N above him and tapping her bare ass to move her up his body. He rested his head against the pillows and she carefully straddled his face, hovering just out of reach. “I said, come _here_.” He wrapped his hands around her thighs, pulling her center to his mouth. He pressed his nose into the soft hair covering her heat, drawing her clit into his mouth and applying a gentle suction.

Her hand shot out to find purchase on the headboard as he slipped a finger into her. “Shit, Spence.” He fucked into her with his finger and tongue in tandem, lapping up her arousal. He pushed a second finger alongside the first, crooking them to find that spot inside her. She sucked in a breath when his fingers brushed just right, and murmured, “Yeah, just like that, oh my _god_.”

He kept at it and drew her clit back into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around it until her thighs snapped together, trapping his head and sending a jolt to his leaking cock. He watched her in awe as she came, still so surprised by the way she could make him feel on top of the world. He worked her through her orgasm, tongue slipping through her folds until she slid back down his bare chest, dragging her wetness down the length of his body.

He sat up— chin wet with her come— to give her an open mouthed kiss. Her tongue lapped up the taste of her own arousal, and she whimpered when his cock brushed against her sensitive clit. He cradled her face in his hands, tongue licking into her mouth before his teeth gently tugged on her bottom lip.

She moved to leave his lap, but his arms came around her and held her still. “Like this,” he begged. He reached an arm underneath them and positioned his cock at her entrance. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she sunk down onto him. His head fell against her shoulder and he sucked and panted into the mark from earlier, rubbing the soft expanse of her back and allowing her to adjust to his girth. She wiggled her ass as she got used to him, and his hips bucked up into her, eliciting a loud squeak.

There was a knock at the door, and they both froze, eyes locked and ears straining to hear. Another knock. Y/N swallowed before rasping out, “Yeah?”

“Bailey and I are gonna make pancakes,” Lee called through the door. “Y’all want any?”

“Um—” she started. Spencer shifted nervously, and it was enough to have his cock bumping against that spot inside her. She coughed to cover a moan, and then the words came tumbling from her mouth: “Yeah, yep, sounds good!”

“Cool, probably be about twenty minutes!”

They listened as the sound of footsteps retreated down the creaking stairs. Then she lifted up until only the tip of his dick was inside her before dropping quickly back down. She swiveled her hips in a figure eight each time she descended. He brought his hands to her ass, squeezing and guiding her on his cock.

With one hand on his shoulder for balance, she moved the other to rub circles over her clit. He watched her, slack-jawed, as she panted and bit her lip, moving lazily up and down, using his cock to chase her own release. He canted his hips up to meet her on each thrust down, her ass slapping quietly against the tops of his thighs.

On one particularly rough downstroke, she threw her head back and he held her in place, rotating his hips and massaging the spot inside her until she was clapping a hand over her mouth to muffle her moan. Her orgasm rocked through her, legs shaking and walls clenching around him. He fucked her through it, her thighs eventually giving out and dropping her until she was fully seated on his cock.

She whimpered when her clit rubbed against the base of his dick. He steadied her with one hand around her waist and brushed her hair back with the other. Her eyes fluttered as a shiver wracked through her body, leaving her completely fucked out and pliable beneath his warm hands.

His abdomen jumped with the effort of keeping still, and he pressed a kiss to her shoulder while she recovered. Y/N brought her hand up to run it through her hair, taking a deep breath through her nose. Her eyes blinked open slowly, slightly unfocused at first. She brought both hands up to brush through his hair, pulling him into a soft, sweet kiss.

She wiggled her hips, giving him the go ahead to move. Spencer pressed up into her gently at first, stretching his long legs out and bending his knees to get better leverage. When her whimpers turned into gasps of renewed pleasure, he wrapped the fabric of her shirt around one hand and used it to pull her back down onto his cock whenever she rose up, setting a ruthless pace and burying himself to the hilt with each stroke.

She was so hot and tight around him that it didn’t take long before his own orgasm began building. He released her shirt and slowed his rhythm. She whined at him, fingers slipping through her own come as she tried to work herself to her third orgasm.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop,” she demanded.

“I—I’m gonna come,” he panted.

She moaned at a particularly deep thrust. “Yeah, that’s kind of the point.”

“No like, I’m gonna come _right now,_ ” he blurted.

“And I’ve been on the pill since I was sixteen,” she whispered against his lips. “Come, Spence.”

He gasped into her mouth, thrusts faltering. “You’re sure?”

“Yes.” She brought her hand up to cradle his cheek, pulling back just enough to meet his eyes. “In this bed, in this room, in this memory, I wanna belong to you.”

He immediately cried out, dropping his head to her shoulder and filling her with his come. He fucked it into her while she brought herself off one more time. Her walls clenched around his sensitive cock and then she collapsed with her arms slung around his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips to the mark on her collarbone, already turning a pretty shade of purple.

She stroked her fingers through his hair and down the nape of his neck, soothing him as his cock twitched and pulsed. She could feel his come leaking from around where he was still plugged inside her and felt a flush creeping up her neck— embarrassed by how much she loved the feeling.

When the last aftershocks tapered off, he leaned back in their embrace to reach across to the night stand. He grabbed the box of tissues, reaching underneath her to clean them up as best he could. When she lifted up and he slipped out of her, he brought the tissue up to catch the come dripping down her inner thigh. Her face was bright red, but he didn’t feel even an ounce of embarrassment.

When he lifted his eyes to look at her face, Y/N would have laughed if she wasn’t so abashed. His eyes were wide and glassy, his lips slightly parted, his brow slightly creased. “Are you okay?”

He hummed. “I think I’m going to need 3-5 business days to formulate an answer.”

“In a good way?” she questioned.

He brought his free hand up to brush her hair back, the corners of his lips turning up in a smile. “In a very good way.”

“So that was— okay? Even though I sprung that whole—” she gestured vaguely with her hands, far less confident now that she’d come down from her high, “thing on you?”

“The ‘come inside me, I wanna belong to you’ thing?” he teased. At her grimace, he chuckled. “Maybe you didn’t notice, but I came immediately after you asked. So. We’re good.” When she still didn’t look convinced, he let his hand cup the back of her neck, pulling her back down into his lap. “I love you, and I loved making that memory with you.”

She pressed a chaste kiss to his mouth, then his nose. “I love you. Thank you.”

He smiled at her when her eyes finally softened. He pursed his lips, glancing down at the bedsheets. “Now, how are we going make it less obvious that we just had sex in the guest bedroom?”


End file.
